


elegy

by Dain



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: ...of a sort, Death, Drabble, Episode: s7e12 Victory And Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: There is a graveyard on the cold moon.
Kudos: 20





	elegy

There is a graveyard on the cold moon. A graveyard of metal and dirt and snow. A haunted place. Ghosts linger there, in the ground, in the twisted wreckage of a dead ship, in the howling wind and gentle snow, trapped in death as they were in life.

You cannot help them. It is best to leave them in peace.

There is a graveyard on the cold moon and it screams, it weeps, it is silent.

The ghosts are lonely. The ghosts are confused. The ghosts are afraid. You cannot help them.

There is a graveyard on the cold moon.

**Author's Note:**

> That episode left me just about speechless, but I hope I wrangled my words together well enough to pay tribute.
> 
> I'm also on [Tumblr](https://moonbittern.tumblr.com/).


End file.
